


Damn, You’re In Worse Shape Than The National Debt Is In

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fainting, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, sick!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex is sick and John cares for him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	Damn, You’re In Worse Shape Than The National Debt Is In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> @goddamnfaith A get-better-soon-fic for you! Stay safe! Love ya!

Alex wakes up with a pounding headache, feeling hot and sweaty. He pushes the blanket away and instantly shivers as the cool air hits his overheated body. Still, he sits up and blinks at the alarm clock, trying to get his eyes to focus. The movement has made him dizzy, so he waits a moment, until the feeling passes. Alex is still sitting on the edge of the bed, when John comes into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Moring, babe.”, John says with a warm smile on his face.

Alex just can´t comprehend how his boyfriend can be so happy at 7 in the morning, when he himself needs about one litre of coffee, before he starts to function. Maybe it has something to do with John getting more sleep, but Alex doesn´t think that´s it. Must be genes.

“Are you okay?”, John asks, as he puts the cup down on the bedside table.

“Yes, of course. Why?”, Alex gives back, even though he doesn´t feel good at all.

John takes a step closer and presses his hand to Alex´ forehead. Alex´ first instinct is to move away, but instead he leans into the touch, closing his eyes for a moment.

“You are definitely running a fever.”, John states.

He removes his hand again, and Alex lets out a whiny noise.

“I´m fine.”, he insists, even as John shakes his head, and continues. “We´ll just stop at a pharmacy on our way to work.”

John lets out a huff.

“Forget it, you´re not even going to work.”

Alex stares at John in shock.

“John-“, he starts, but one look from the other man has him closing his mouth again.

“Lay down again and try to sleep some more. I´ll call Washington and tell him that we´re staying home today.”

Grumbling Alex gets back under the cover again, although he is secretly glad that he doesn´t have to think too much today. His head is pounding even more from just that little mental effort it took to reply to John, so he closes his eyes, hoping that this will help.

“Wait, you´re staying home too?”, Alex asks, and John gives him a soft smile.

He leans down and presses a kiss to Alex hair.

“Of course, someone has to look after you.”

Alex feels John softly stroking his hair and yawns.

“Can do that myself.”, he mumbles, leaning into the touch.

“I know, babe.”

Alex wants to reply something, but the rhythmic movement of John´s hands coaxes him back to sleep. When he opens his eyes the next time, blinking bleary eyed at the alarm clock, it´s almost 3 hours later. He feels strangely disoriented and just lays there for a few moments, before he gets up, wraps the blanket around himself and makes his way to the living room. John is watching tv and instantly gets up when he notices Alex. He takes his arm and guides him to the couch. Alex is glad when he gets to sit down, seeing as the short walk from the bedroom has drained him of all his energy. He leans his head against the back of the couch and closes his eyes for a moment. He is shivering again and pulls the blanket tighter around his body. He can almost feel John´s eyes on him, watching him full of concern. He doesn´t want to see it, so he just keeps his eyes closed.

“I´ll get you breakfast and then I´ll run you a hot bath, alright?”, John asks after some time, and Alex nods.

He hadn´t really noticed before, how hungry he is, but at John´s mention of breakfast, his stomach lets out a loud growl. While John is gone, Alex must have nodded off again, because when he feels John shaking his shoulder, there are pancakes in front of him.

“Should I call a doctor?”, John asks, but Alex shakes his head vehemently.

“I´ll be fine.”

That doesn´t seem to really convince John, but he sits down beside him nonetheless, and watches him eat. When he seems to be sure that Alex will actually eat the pancakes, he gets up and walks into the bathroom and Alex hears him turn on the water.

“Use the fancy vanilla shit Laf has sent us!”, Alex calls, and he hears John laugh.

A moment later the whole flat smells like vanilla and Alex smiles. He really loves his boyfriend. Alex manages to eat two pancakes, before he puts the plate down onto the coffee table. Seeing as John is not back yet, he gets up and walks over to the bathroom, swaying a bit on his feet.

“You´ll have to wait a bit.”, John says, as he notices Alex in the door. “Go sit down again.”

“Wanna stay with you, Johnny.”, Alex whines.

He walks over to John and hugs him from behind, slipping his hands loosely around the other man´s waist and resting his forehead against his back. John lets out a little huff and shifts a bit to stand more comfortably. Alex isn´t sure if he´s really awake during all that, but it´s nice being close to John like that.

“Alex, baby, you´re getting a bit heavy. Why don´t you sit down on the floor, huh?”, John says after some time.

Alex lifts his head a bit, staring at John´s hair, while trying to understand what John had said.

“What?”, Alex mumbles finally.

John carefully turns around and guides Alex to sit with his back against the bathtub.

“You can undress, the bath is almost ready.”, John says softly.

Alex can feel himself blushing a bit.

“But you´ll see me naked.”, he mumbles, and John laughs at that.

“Baby, I´ve seen you naked lots of times already.”

Alex blinks up at him.

“Oh yeah, right. I kind of forgot, sorry”

He starts to slowly pull his shirt over his head, while John watches him with a worried expression. When Alex is naked, John turns the water off and helps his boyfriend into the bathtub. Alex lets out a content sigh and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Join me?”, Alex asks, looking up at John with half lidded eyes.

John hesitates a moment before he starts undressing and gets into the tub behind Alex. The smaller man leans back against him almost instantly, his eyes already slipping close again. John wraps his arms around his body and presses a soft kiss to his hair. Alex´ face is flushed from the fever and he shivers despite the hot water.

“Alex?”, John asks quietly.

The younger man opens his eyes, blinking up at him. They are glassy and he seems to be having a hard time focusing something.

“Try to stay awake, okay?”

“Hm ´kay.”, Alex mumbles.

He presses a sloppy kiss to John´s jaw, who giggles at it, and shoves Alex´ face away.

“Stop that.”, he says firmly, but there is a smile on his face.

Alex lets his head fall against John´s chest again and starts talking about a new plan he´s just had – that doesn´t make any sense – while John draws nonsensical patterns on his skin.

“Come, I´ll wash you and then it´s time to get out.”, John says after some time, and Alex lets out a whine.

“But it´s so nice.”

After a bit of coaxing John manages to persuade Alex to let him wash his hair. Alex isn´t much help, but he seems to rather enjoy it, because he lets out little sighs and moans the whole time.

“Lazy ass.”, John mumbles, and presses a kiss to Alex´ shoulder, before he gets out.

He grabs a towel and wraps it around his body, before he helps Alex out of the bathtub. Alex notices almost instantly that something is wrong. He feels lightheaded and far too hot and when vision starts to blur, and his knees seem to give in, he reaches out blindly for John.

“John, think ´m gonna-“, he mumbles, but he´s not sure if the words even leave his mouth.

Distantly he feels John catching him and then he´s lying on the floor, blinking against the black dots in his vision. He feels John saying his name repeatedly, but he can´t really concentrate on it. He´s just far too hot. John disappears suddenly and he feels panic growing in the pit of his stomach. _What if he leaves him there?_ A moment later he shivers as cold air hits his skin, but it helps clear his mind again. John is back too and he feels him covering him with a towel. Alex leans into the touch, letting out a small groan.

“What the hell was that?”, John asks, and Alex can hear a panicked undertone in his voice.

“Dunno, felt hot.”, Alex mumbles.

“Are you feeling better? Will you faint again?”

Alex pouts at that.

“Didn´t faint. Damsels faint.”

He sees John shaking his head, but at least there is a small smile on his face now.

“Alright, princess. Are you feeling better? Will you _pass out_ again?”, John tries once more.

It takes Alex a bit to understand what John is asking, then he nods and a moment later shakes his head in confusion.

“Wait, ask that not together.”

John looks at him for a moment, trying to figure out what Alex means.

“Are you feeling better?”, he asks, and at that Alex nods.

“Okay, will you pass out again?”

“I don´t think so.”

John regards him for a moment, and helps him sit up, so that he can lean against the bathtub, like he did before. Then he uses the towel to dry him, before he dries himself and slips into his clothes. He helps Alex up, who still feels a bit unsteady and is glad that John keeps his arm around him on their way to the bedroom. He has Alex sit down on the bed, while he grabs a new pyjama for him and passes it to Alex to change.

“Should I call a doctor?”, John asks again, but Alex shakes his head.

“I´m gonna be fine with sleep and your great care.”, he answers, grinning up at him, while putting on the pants.

“Never thought I´d hear you say you need sleep.”, John chuckles.

“Hey!”, Alex responds with a soft smile. “I´m not that bad at sleep anymore.”

John shrugs.

“I plead the fifth.”

“You can´t- that´s not how this works.”, Alex whines, and John just laughs.

“Move over, we´ll watch a law show, so you can explain why they are doing things wrong. I know how much you love this.”

“Fine.”, Alex grumbles, as he shuffles to the side.

John gets under the blanket and a moment later Alex snuggles up to his side.

“Hope I won´t make you sick too.”, Alex says, but still doesn´t make a move to shift away.

“It would be worth it, baby. It would be so worth it.”


End file.
